youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gigguk
Garnt, also known as Gigguk '''on YouTube, (aka '''The Anime Zone) is a anime reviewer mostly known for (as he describes) " fast paced satirical anime reviews in a british accent." As well as reviews he also talks about rants going around the anime community. He has a crittical veiw on most anime but also see positives, as well as making fun of things he dislikes in the anime. Good Friends on YouTube # Glass Reflection # HoldenReviews # DisturbedJeans # SICnanigans # BakaShift # Ninouh # 42Believer # Digibro # Full Circle Reviews # Fiction Reviews # FightingforNippon # HappiLeeErin # LouTalksAnime # PressHeartToContinue # YokuramaGameTalk # PSOHBMedia History Garnt created his channel back on May 4, 2006, but didn't create his first anime review until June 10, 2011, which was a review of Bleach. He's stated that his biggest inspiration is that of the game reviewer Yahtzee, although he thinks that he's evolved as a reviewer to stand apart from Yahtzee since he hasn't watched him in years. He's one of the founding members of the anime podcast Podtaku, with Arkada, Holden, and Jean, as well as the one of only three original members remaining after Jean left, not to mention one of the founding members of the defunked anime podcast J-Taku. Nowadays Gigguk makes very few videos due to having a full time job at the BBC, which is a British news outlet, and hasn't done an actual review in well over a year. Series Top Lists These are a series of top lists of specific subjects regarding anime. He's only done one of these so far, which is called Top 20 Epically Cool Anime Characters. # Top 20 Epically Cool Anime Characters AMV's Gigguk has dabbled in making AVM's in the past. His most prominent AMV was an Evangelion, Rahxephon, and Paranoia Agent AMV called Reflections of Despair. # Baccano: The Fucking Short Version # AMV - What if the Storm Ends (Code Geass, Evangelion, Rahxephon, and Gankutsuou) # Reflections of Despair (Evangelion, Rahxephon, and Paranoia Agent) AZ Rants "AZ Rants is a segment where he takes a less structured and humorous approach to to look at any topic that crosses his mind regarding the subject of anime and manga. It contains his raw, biast opinions, and is for the purpose of creating debates and/or discussions, so it shouldn't be taken too seriously." That's the quote before each of his rants, which basically says it all. # AZ Rants: New Anime Sucks!? # AZ Rants: Dubbed Anime and Dub Haters! # AZ Rants: Anime is Dying!? # AZ Rants: Anime on TV # AZ Rants: The Big 3(Naruto/Bleach/One Piece) # AZ Rants: Fanservice and Ecchi # AZ Rants: Anime Becoming Mainstream? # AZ Rants: The Golden Age of Anime # AZ Rants: The Harem Genre EvAbridged EvAbridged is an Evangelion Abridged Series created and voiced by Gigguk, Jeanie, Holden, and Arkada. # EvAbridged 1.0 This is (not) a Parody # EvAbridged 2.0 Preview/Deleted Scenes # EvAbridged 2.0 Shinj is (not) a Pussy # EvAbridged 3.0 Rei is (not) Pleased # EvAbridged 4.0 This is (not) the End Anime Zone Reviews The most common and most popular show on his channel is his Anime Zone Reviews, in which he takes an anime series or movie and gives it a rather comedical review, while still providing the neccesary information and critique to actually call it a review. # Anime Zone: Bleach Anime Review # Anime Zone: Lucky Star Anime Review # Anime Zone: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Anime Review # Anime Zone: Neon Genesis Evangelion Anime Review # Anime Zone: Death Note Anime Review # Anime Zone: Black Lagoon Anime Review # Anime Zone: Gantz Anime Review # Anime Zone: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 Anime Review # Anime Zone: Baccano! Anime Review # Anime Zone: Full Metal Panic! Anime Review # Anime Zone: Samurai Champloo Anime Review # Anime Zone: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Anime Review # Anime Zone: Ikkitousen Anime Review # Anime Zone: Welcome to the NHK Anime Review # Anime Zone: School Days Anime Review # Anime Zone: Fooly Cooly (FLCL) Anime Review # Ani-meh Zone: K-ON Anime Review(Featuring Kaus) # Anime Zone: The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Anime Review # Anime Zone: Bakemonogatari and Nisemonogatari # Anime Zone: Fate/Zero Anime Review # Anime Zone: Highschool of the Dead Anime Review # Anime Zone: Sword Art Online Anime Review # Anime Zone: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Anime Review # Anime Zone: Summer Wars Anime Review Week # Anime Zone: Anime in 2013 Part 1 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2013 Part 2 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2014 Part 1 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2014 Part 2 AZ Reactions AZ Reactions to anime are done in two forms: either he'll take the first 1, 2, or 3 episodes of a series and give his first impressions, or he'll take random episode of a serires and explain his thoughts on it, always of series that are still ongoing. # AZ Reactions: Kill la Kill Episode 1 # AZ Reactions: RWBY # AZ Reactions: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Episode 1 # AZ Reactions: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Episodes 4 & 5 # AZ Reactions: Sword Art Online Episode 24 # AZ Reactions: Attack on Titan Episode 1 # AZ Reactions: Attack on Titan Episode 5 # AZ Reactions: Attack on Titan Episode 8 # AZ Reactions: Sword Art Online Episode 21 Other # AZ: 10,000 Subs Thank You + BLOOPERS # AZ: Defense to Viz Shutting Down Mangastream # AZ: I've Sold Out!? + Update # AZ: How to be a Review/Ranter Criticism Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers